The present invention relates generally to the field of locating underground objects, and in particular to simultaneously tracking a beacon and locating buried objects within the field of operation of a horizontal drilling machine.
The present invention is directed to a portable area monitoring system for use with a horizontal directional drilling machine. The portable area monitoring system is used to monitor the position of a beacon and a fixed object within an operating area in which the horizontal directional drilling machine operates. The monitoring system comprises a frame, a sensor assembly, and a processor. The sensor assembly is supported by the frame and adapted to detect signals emanating from the fixed object and signals emanating from the beacon, and to transmit the detected signals. The processor is adapted to receive the detected signals, to process the signals, and to produce a composite of the relative positions of the frame, the beacon, and the fixed object within the operating area.
The invention further includes a horizontal directional drilling system. The horizontal directional drilling system comprises a horizontal directional drilling machine, a drill string connectable to the horizontal directional drilling machine, a beacon supported on the drill string, and a portable area monitoring system. The portable area monitoring system is adapted to monitor the position of the beacon and a fixed object. The positions of the beacon and the fixed object are monitored within an operating area in which the horizontal directional drilling machine operates. The monitoring system comprises a frame, a sensor assembly, and a processor. The sensor assembly is supported by the frame and adapted to detect signals emanating from the fixed object, to detect signals emanating from the beacon, and to transmit the detected signals. The processor is adapted to receive the detected signals, to process the signals, and to produce a composite of the relative positions of the frame, the beacon, and the fixed object within the operating area.
Still further, the present invention includes a portable area monitoring system for use with a horizontal directional drilling machine. The portable area monitoring system is used to monitor the position of a beacon and a fixed object within an operating area in which the horizontal directional drilling machine operates. The system comprises a frame, a sensor assembly supported by the frame, a processor, and a display. The sensor assembly is adapted to detect signals emanating from the fixed object, to detect signals emanating from the beacon, and to transmit the signals. The processor is supported by the frame and adapted to receive the detected signals. The processor is also adapted to simultaneously process the signals and to produce a composite of the relative positions of the frame, the beacon, and the fixed object within the operating area. The display is adapted to visually communicate the composite of the operating area.
Finally, the present invention includes a method for monitoring the position of a beacon and a signal emitting object within an area of operation of a horizontal directional drilling system. The method uses a portable area monitoring system comprising a frame. The method comprises sensing signals from the beacon and the signal emitting object, and simultaneously processing the signals to generate a composite of the relative positions of the frame, the beacon, and the signal emitting object within the operating area.